Make You Believe
by AnnaTorvSmiles
Summary: Set after Wallflower. Peter will stop at nothing to help Olivia's memory return. Featuring an observer doing a bit of unfortunate vagenda-blocking.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia barged into Peter's makeshift home, brushed past a shocked Tim and made her way into the kitchen.

"Agent Dunham-" Tim began to protest.

"You're relieved of your duties for the evening, agent." She told him curtly.

He swallowed his words and gathered his coat before she snapped. He knew she was angry, could feel it rolling in waves off of her. He knew it was best to just let her be before he got sucked into her wrath.

"Bishop!" Olivia shouted as soon as the agent had left.

She jumped when Peter strolled in from the side room.

"Dunham." He said smartly. "How can I help you?"

Her eyes narrowed, hating his attitude. It made her sick and she was already furious. "What the HELL is your problem?" She growled.

Peter crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway. "Um let's see... I saved two worlds and returned to my life that is actually fundamentally not my life anymore because all the people I know and love have no recollection of who I am and—"

"Bishop!" She interrupted.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Yes Agent Dunham?"

She gritted her teeth. "Cut the crap okay? What exactly is your game?"

Unable to fight the cheeky comment bubbling up, Peter smirked and replied "Poker?"

She lost it. Olivia grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Listen to me you son of a bitch," She hissed, her face inches from his. "What are you doing making a phone call to my sister in Chicago?"

Peter looked away.

"You think you're so cozy and comfy out of the facility that you can just do whatever? Including contact my family in some stupid experiment to prove your point? I'm not going to stand for it. Understand? You leave Rachel and Ella out of this, I don't care WHO you think you are. You have no right to bring them into this!"

Peter returned her hard threatening stare, only his eyes shown with amusement and intrigue.

She let go of his shirt in disgust and turned away. "And another thing, what is this about you telling Agent Lee about you and I?"

Peter raised an eyebrow, feeling a warmth spread in his stomach at the sound of her pairing them together.

Olivia whipped around and saw that look in his eyes. That longing, warm, loving stare again.

"You and her, the OTHER me." she corrected briskly.

He shrugged. "He asked."

"What all did you say?"

"Lincoln-" he saw her eyes narrow at the casual way he said the name. "Sorry, AGENT LEE said that he was impressed by how well you handle everything, I told him thats just the way you are. And he asked if we used to be together. I told him yes and he started apologizing and I told him to chill out that it was fine because you weren't MY Olivia." He rambled on in annoyance of having to provide details.

Olivia felt something break inside her. She had to turn away before he saw the pain that his phrase arose. Of course he was one step ahead of her, more aware of her emotions than she was herself.

"Olivia... I'm sorry that came out... Awkwardly..." he gasped for the right words, knowing he had already hit a nerve with in her.

She smiled, putting on that famous mask of emotion she used when she receded within herself. "No its fine." She shrugged. "You're right, Peter. I'm not yours." She told him before turning and leaving.

It took a minute before Peter was able to swallow the lump in his throat. "Olivia- wait!"

But she was already gone.

He hated himself for hurting her. But why she was so offended, he didn't know.

* * *

><p>Olivia had him shoved against the wall again, yelling at him. Peter didn't hear a word, he was only focused on those lips that were so closed to his. It would be so easy to just lean in and close that distance. But in this position he wouldn't be able to hold her face, hold her in place just long enough to make her realize she needed this too. Those seconds were important and he couldn't risk blowing it. But damn they were so close, and he wanted to kiss her so badly. Peter reached up a hand and gently laid it over her wrist. Her eyes narrowed and she stopped shouting. Olivia glared at his hand. Her wrist was on fire and had grown numb where he touched her. She temporarily forgot all about her anger and instead focused on the fascinating sensation of his skin on hers.<p>

Olivia released her grip and tried to drop her hands. Peter held her there though. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Olivia..." he whispered.

"Don't." she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Olivia, just look at me please."

She shook her head, "Let go Bishop. Just stop."

Peter leaned closer. "I don't want to stop..."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, defeated.

"Doing what?"

"Doing this to me? Coming in and messing up my life like you have?" She muttered.

He smiled gently and lifted a hand to touch her face. She promptly swatted it away.

"Olivia, I am a part of you. I have been for 3 years now. You just need to look harder and you'll see that. I'm just trying to help you."

She shook her head. She hated this and hated him and the way he made her feel. "I don't believe you. Just let me go. End this."

He leaned in closer, his nose brushing against hers. She shivered from the contact. Her hands went flat against his chest, momentarily considering shoving away from him, but the thought was dashed though as his hand scooped around her waist and she was pulled even closer to him. Olivia wanted to cry. The mix of hatred and desire boiled within her and she felt like she could just collapse. She needed to hate this man, to push him away, to stop this. But it was impossible when he was touching her the way he was, filling her head with wisps of delicious thoughts of them together. Thoughts that made her knees go weak.

Conflicted, she just wanted the world to open up and swallow her whole. Peter's lips grazed her cheek. Olivia's chest hitched and a sob worked it's way up her throat and out of her slightly parted lips. The hand that held her wrist moved to interlace his fingers in her trembling ones.

"I'm not going to hurt you Liv..." He whispered. "I won't let you break. I'll catch you if you fall."

"But why?" She asked.

He moved to whisper in her ear. "Because I'm madly irrevocably in love with this kick ass federal agent. And she's changed my life." He breathed. "Because I'm in love with YOU..."

The tears broke her defenses easily now. They streamed from her eyes steadily, easing the pressure in her head.

Olivia allowed her weight to shift so she was leaning more into him.

"You are so special to me. You're my entire world." Her hand still laced in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed hers. "I'd do anything for you, Olive."

Olivia looked up for the first time meeting his eyes.

"I'm scared."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't be..." Peter leaned in to kiss her, to press his lips against her trembling ones, to ease her pain and confliction.

A figure appeared in the corner of Olivia's eye before their lips touched and she shifted her attention to it, breaking the spell. Lincoln...

The newest Fringe Agent stood in the doorway, shock covering his face. In his hands he clutched several files.

He stared for a few endless seconds at the picture before him: Peter held Olivia close as she cried. For once he actually saw Agent Dunham returning a slight amount of affection that Peter had unloaded on her in buckets ever since his arrival.

Very red-faced, Lincoln turned and awkwardly walked out.

Olivia shoved away from Peter, sniffled and wiped her face.

"Olivia—" Peter gasped helplessly.

"Don't. You've done enough." She mumbled and quickly strode after Lincoln, running a hand through her golden hair.

Peter stood there defeated. He had been so close, so close to making her understand. And now she was gone again. Everything was ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anyone mind if I add in a little non-romantic O**__**2**__**ness in this chapter?**_

* * *

><p>"Lincoln." Olivia gasped finally catching up to him. "Wait."<p>

He ignored her as he turned the corner.

She stopped. "Agent Lee!" She barked forcefully. shocked, he turned to look at her. She was disheveled, he could clearly see it. She was hiding behind her mask of professionalism but he could spot the hurt and fear in her eyes and saw the tremble of her hands as she folded her arms over her chest. Peter had had more effect on her than she would ever know.

Satisfied she now had his attention. she went to him. "Look... We uh should talk..."

He shrugged. "About what Liv?" He used that nickname and she found herself unable to resist a grimace. 5 minutes ago Peter had been calling her that...

"You know what." She breathed, frustration nagging at her.

"Olivia I don't know what to say except I'm sorry?" he murmured. "I didn't mean to..."

She shook her head. "No. I'm grateful you were there." She admitted half heartedly with a weak smile.

He frowned. The agent took a deep breath and adjusted the glasses on his face. "But why? Olivia he loves you so much, why can't you see that? Maybe he is who he says he is. Just give him a chance Liv. God knows you need it too."

She recoiled, appalled by his words. Somehow Peter had gained Lincoln on his side. Together they made her feel like shit. She hated it. Olivia scoffed in disbelief and turned to walk away.

Lincoln let her go.

* * *

><p>She hated everything. She just wanted things to go back to before. Before that man showed up.<p>

She needed to get out of the world, clear her mind. Somehow she found herself at the bridge between the worlds on Liberty Island.

Originally her plan had been to find her surrogate mother and have her calm her fears, but fearing that Nina's response would be a kin to the one Lincoln had, Olivia changed her mind.

"Agent Lyons." She addressed the man behind the communications board. He stood up.

"Dunham."

She smiled and nodded for him to relax. "Can you patch through a request to the other side for me?"

"Of course. Whom or what do you need?"

Olivia bit her lip for a second, unsure of herself. "See if Fringe Agent Olivia Dunham is busy."

He gave her an odd look before obliging and typing the alert into the computer. Several minutes passed by before her alternate appeared on the screen. "Dunham." she grumbled.

"Agent, you're presence has been requested at the bridge." Lyons reported.

"By who?" The red head asked in annoyance.

Olivia stepped into the frame. "By me."

Her alternate raised her eye brows "Oh goody." she snarkily replied.

Damn she was so annoying, just like Peter. "Can you just meet me please?"

She rolled her eyes and Olivia caught sight of Lincoln moving behind her. "45 minutes." she replied dryly before closing the communication link.

* * *

><p>"Well you look like shit." The alternate remarked as she strode in to meet Agent Dunham.<p>

She sat down at a table in one of the lounges of the facility. Olivia nudged a warm cup of coffee across the table to her. Liv's eyes lit up and she greedily took the drink from her, grateful to have something that was so precious and scarce in her world.

Liv listened attentively, sipping her coffee as Olivia unloaded everything onto her.

When she had finished, Altliv sat up and leaned across the table. "Well this guys seems like an asshole." she remarked.

Olivia sighed in relief at the comment. She didn't protest as the red head snatched her own coffee off the table and took a drink, having guzzled her own down long ago. She grimaced at the taste. "Blegh. How can you drink it like that?" Despite her distaste she took another large sip before she returned the cup to the blonde. She leaned, kicking back in her chair. "How dare this tool bag behave in such a manner." she continued from her previous remark. Olivia smiled gratefully and stared down at the table. "I mean coming in professing his love for you. Wanting to take care of you. To love you. To show you what life is like with someone who cares in that way. How deplorable and awful."

It took a moment for Olivia to catch onto the sarcasm. Tears sprung to her eyes. Was no one on her side?

"Don't- don't do that!" Liv hurried seeing the hurt and pain on her alternate's face. The woman really was broken, seemingly beyond repair. Whoever the man was, he had a profound effect on her. The red head was concerned by Olivia's demeanor. She was usually so strong, professional and stubborn. But here she was like a fragile little girl. Liv regretted her comments. They may have been enemies but Liv did care for Olivia in a different way. She didn't really want to hurt her. They were the same.

Olivia struggled for control over her emotions, hating to appear so weak to her doppelganger. Taking her by surprise, Liv reached a hand across the table and laid it on her arm. "Hey..."

Olivia looked up to meet her eyes, those green eyes that matched hers.

"Have faith babe." Liv told her, flashing a grin.

Olivia couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Cheer up. Go kick some ass. But keep your heart open." Liv told her. "Trust me."

Olivia wiped her face quickly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Does Olive need a hug?" Liv asked in a sing-song tone, smiling.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Uh no. Thanks."

Liv stood up and popped her knuckles. "Well you're gonna get one."

Olivia started to protest but arms wrapped around her tightly. They held her there for a bit before Olivia allowed herself to return the embrace. She broke down, long heaving sobs rolling out of her and muffling into Liv's shoulder. She felt real comfort. Call it pure narcissism, but Olivia felt safe in her alternate's arms, her own arms.

Liv was at a loss. What the hell was happening? She couldn't stop herself as she stroked Olivia's hair, soothing her. Olivia clung tighter, wishing she could fall into Liv and disappear.

"You need to rest Olive." The nickname was used in tenderness instead of mocking as usual. "You haven't slept in days, I can see it."

The blonde frowned, not wanting to let go just yet.

"Can I take you home?" She asked gently, really at a loss of how to handle this situation.

She held an arm around Olivia's waist as she helped her to the door to the agent's world.

They were stopped at the entrance however, two men stepping before them.

Liv scoffed. "Really guys?"

The men took in the sight of Olivia in the red head's arms. "You are restricted to access without confirmation from your colonel Broyles." one of the men stated firmly and evenly.

Liv rolled her eyes. "I just want to take agent Dunham here home. That's all. Get the sticks out of your asses and just let us through." She sneered.

Amidst her stupor, Olivia couldn't help but smile at her alternate's boldness.

* * *

><p>Somehow Liv had made her way past them because the next thing Olivia knew they were in her apartment. Liv tossed her twin's keys on the counter and helped her to her bedroom. "Home sweet home." She muttered, somewhat irked by her surroundings.<p>

Liv lowered her on the bed gently and brushed back her hair. Olivia was asleep instantly. The red head smiled, still feeling awkward about the entire situation yet unable to stop herself from noticing how pretty Olivia was.

She removed the blonde's shoes and socks and gently turned her to the side to peel her jacket off.

After tucking a blanket around her, Liv scribbled a quick note on a pad of paper and left it on the nightstand for Olivia to find when she awoke. She then scrounged around her twin's jacket and pulled out her phone. Olivia was going to hate her for doing this but someday she'd thank her. The red head chewed her lip as she dialed.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up feeling achy. It worried her that she had let so much go the night before. Let alone had allowed her own doppelganger to carry her home. Olivia didn't know what was happening to her. All of her defense she had constructed over the years, the walls she put up, were crumbling away, leaving her exposed; allowing the hurt to seep down deep inside. It was unbearable, these feelings of doubt and vulnerability.

Sighing, Olivia sat up in bed and caught sight of the note on the night stand.

_Olive,_

_Remember what I told you about keeping your_

_heart open. Oh and I hope you don't mind_

_that I robbed you of all your coffee beans_

_in the cabinet. Couldn't help myself._

_—Livy_

Olivia smiled at the note, liking the sisterly tone of it. The next bit made her blood run cold however.

_Ps._

_Sorry bout this hon but you need to talk_

_to him. I called Peter. Please don't hate me._

"Shit." Olivia grumbled and slipped out of bed. She ran a hand through her hair as she padded into her living room. Yep sure enough, he was there, fast asleep, sprawled out on her couch.

"Get up." She muttered, nudging Peter's shoulder roughly.

He turned to bury his face in a cushion. "Walter is this necessary?" He grumbled.

"It's not Walter you twit."

Sitting up, Peter blinked against the light. He smiled as his eyes met hers. "Olivia..." he breathed happily.

Olivia suppressed the shiver that threatened emerge at the sound of her name from his mouth.

He took her hands. "I was beginning to worry you'd never wake up." He smiled sweetly and looked up at her.

Olivia pulled her hands out of his. "You need to leave." She said flatly.

He frowned. "Just hold on a minute okay?" He whispered. "Please..." His eyes; god damn those eyes of his. She could lose herself forever in them. Olivia didn't pull away when Peter took her hand again and gently pulled her down to sit next to him on the couch.

She brought her knees up to her chest, in a subconscious effort to provide at least some sort of shell and defense.

"Can we talk?" He asked softly.

She shrugged in reply.

"I'm sorry... About yesterday. I shouldn't have put you in a position like that... but I can't help myself Olivia... I just... I..." He struggled for words to explain. He turned to look at her. "I love you is all."

She smiled inwardly. Those words made her feel warm inside. It was disturbing to her to feel herself slipping, losing hold of the hatred she had for him.

"And I want to be with you." He kissed her temple tenderly. "Please don't give up on me, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

Olivia sighed and released her knees.

"Peter I'm trying to see things your way... I am... But I can't handle the uncertainty of all of this."

His fingers brushed her forearm gently, trying to reassure her. Olivia flinched. "Please... Stop... Stop touching me..." She whispered. "I can't do this." She got up from the couch and turned away from him. "Please just leave."

Her alternate's words echoed in her head as she walked away. 'Have faith. Keep your heart open.' She whispered underneath her breath in a makeshift pep talk. Agent Dunham turned back around just as Peter was picking up his jacket, about to leave.

"Peter wait... I- I'm sorry." she murmured rubbing her arm.

He looked at her.

She smiled at the look of relief and joy that plastered his beautiful face. She shrugged. "Um at least let me make you breakfast...?" She offered nervously. "You did spend the entire night just to keep an eye on me and I guess that has to count for something, right?"

He bit his lip and nodded gratefully. "That'd be great."

She smiled weakly. "Alright." Olivia walked to the kitchen, Peter trailing behind her.

"Mind if I put on a pot of coffee, hon?" he asked sweetly.

She smiled and smothered that reflexive urge to correct him and ask him not to call her that cutesy, lovey name.

"Well I wish you could... but a certain redhead decided to pilfer it all last night."

Peter laughed a lovely timbre, bringing a smile to Liv's face and a blush to her cheeks. "At least she left the coffee maker, though."

She nodded. "I know right?" Olivia grinned. She turned to her cabinet but stopped.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

"You okay with bagels for breakfast? Because I uh can't cook anything else to save my life." she laughed awkwardly.

"So let me cook you breakfast."

Olivia rubbed her arm. "You don't have to do that Peter. I'm fine with bagels." she mumbled.

He beamed. "Nonsense. I want to. Besides I used to do this all the time and you loved my cooking."

Olivia blushed.

"Sorry. I uh-"

She turned away. "So what'd you have in mind?"

Peter was grateful for the change of subject. He pushed her out of the kitchen, chuckling. "You'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia laughed and went back to her bedroom to change out of her clothes.

"Well... Liv do you ever go shopping?" He called from her kitchen. "Your fridge is nearly empty..."

Slipping and old t-shirt over her head she grinned to herself. "I've been busy. Grocery shopping hasn't exactly been on my list of priorities." She replied loudly for him to hear in the other room.

"Right. Saving the world."

Olivia bundled her old clothes in her hands and went to load them into her washer.

"Well... Toast or Bagels?" He asked when she came back to the kitchen.

"Toast." She smiled. Peter moved to get the toaster out of the cabinet and Olivia shifted to get out of his way but she was slow moving and he caught her against the counter on accident. His arms on either side of her, the edge of the countertop digging into her lower back as she pressed against it. Her face turned red and she looked away.

Olivia cleared her throat.

"Well this is awkward." Peter breathed inches from her, scared to move.

"Yea." she bit her lip as he shook his head slightly.

"I really am sorry Olivia... I didn't mean to- to make you uncomfortable..." he sighed. "It was never my intention to hurt you... I hope you can understand that."

She looked up at him, a soft smile playing at her lips. "I know." she nodded.

"Good." Peter lifted a hand to touch her face but stopped himself and took a step back. Olivia felt somewhat disappointed by his quick retreat, and an odd stir of rejection brewing with in her.

"Peter..." She whispered. "I'm still not her am I?"

He sighed deeply. "I don't know..." Peter shook his head. "I used to think so... but the more time I spend with you the more I feel like it's just you... That you are the Olivia I know and love."

She smiled inwardly.

"At first you were different... Unlike 'her'... But now I know there is no going back. There is no other Olivia. There is only you. And although things are different it's still you. And that's all that matters." He smiled.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry I haven't made this easier..." she murmured.

"Hey... Don't do that okay? Don't put anything off on yourself." He smiled softly.

Olivia bit her lip. "I want you to keep trying though..."

Peter cocked his head to the side. "What?"

She was quite for a bit, staring at her feet as she worked out the words she needed to say."I- I want you to keep trying to help me remember..." She said softly. "When I try to push you away it's because I'm scared... But I don't want to be scared anymore..."

She felt his smile; his happiness cloaking her, enticing her. Her fingers had lost their grip on her hatred and she fell. Defenseless entirely. She watched as he moved to her slowly and steadily, giving her every opportunity to stop this. To stop him. Every instinct was kicking in and her nerves were screaming for her to move away or to speak out. She fought, numbing herself. Her arms uncrossed as he came within touching distance.

Peter cradled her face, his fingers brushed her cheek and he smiled when she trembled at his touch. Olivia sighed deeply as Peter stroked her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear.

"Please..." She whispered, begging softly. Her unsure fingers reached out to rest on his hips.

"Are you scared...?" he asked gently.

She swallowed and nodded. "...yes."

Peter pulled away and she gasped for air. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. "Peter wait-"

She was interupted suddenly by her phone ringing on the end table in the other room. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Just wait... Don't move..." She gushed. Running a hand through her blonde hair, she hurried to answer her phone.

"Dunham..."

"Do you know where Bishop is?" Broyles barked on the other end.

"He should be in the lab right..."

"THE OTHER BISHOP."

"Oh you mean Peter." She sighed.

"Tell me you have eyes on him. Agent Lee suggested he'd most likely be with you. Is there something you need to discuss with me Agent?" He said gruffly.

She frowned, annoyed by Lincoln's 'gossiping'. "No sir."

"Don't be going soft on me Dunham. He's an anomaly, part of the pattern. He's not like you and I. You can't treat him like he's one of us."

"I know that sir, I'm aware." bit her lip fighting back the urge to tell him he was wrong.

"Good. Now have you seen him? The agents posted at the house were found unconscious and Bishop is missing."

Olivia sighed. "No... I uh haven't seen him either."

He grumbled. "Keep me posted." He replied before hanging up.

Olivia sighed and tossed her phone onto her bed. She took a moment to catch her breath and regain her courage. Smiling, she returned to the kitchen. "Anyways I was—" She stopped suddenly. Peter was gone.

* * *

><p><em>WHAT? haha PLEASE REVIEW! I have to finish this next part and it'll be up in a couple days. in the mean time please review?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

"Peter?" She called, that sense of rejection smoldering again. "Peter?" she whispered again, knowing he wouldn't answer. She knew he had slipped away when she begged for him not to...

Olivia slouched to the floor and pulled her legs up to her chest and fought back tears. She was ready for him completely... Ready to give him a chance, to give them a chance. But as soon as she turned around he was gone. Olivia knew she should be used to the rejection and the hurt by now, things never had been easy for her. But this was something else... And it still ate at her inside. He said he loved her... That he wanted her, then why was he gone?

Had she worried him when she admitted she was scared? But that wasn't fair. She hadn't even gotten the chance to explain the stupid reason why she was afraid. Peter Bishop was too much. Ever since that day he appeared, her life had been spinning out of control. And of course as soon as she caught some feeling of balance, he went and fucked it up again.

The hurt and sadness in her turned to furry and anger. Olivia stood up determined to find him. Even if she had to turn over this universe and the alternate one. If then a third one. She would find him.

* * *

><p>That night, across the street from Olivia's apartment building, a man in a fedora and black suit sat on a park bench. A small sinister looking machine in his lap.<p>

"August. Is it finished?" December asked monotonously as he sat down beside him

"The boy is gone." he replied. "For good."

"He must be erased completely."

"It's been taken care of."

"Good. He was never supposed to come back. This is the way things are supposed to be. You understand that."

August nodded. "Yes."

He cocked his head to the side and watched in fascination as Olivia Dunham turned the corner of the block and madeher way to the entrance of the apartment building, her face flushed, eyes red, blonde hair frazzled, she clutched her coat around her tightly and walked with a hurried stride.

"The girl is in distress." December remarked.

"Yes." August agreed. "She senses his disappearance."

"That is not possible."

"The girl has always been strong. She has a vast knowledge and an intuition for such things."

"The drugs of her childhood could not have granted her these abilities. It simply is not possible." December protested.

"It is not the drugs. It is the girl herself." August turned to look at the other 'man', if you could call him that. "She is in love."

"Love does not exist. Only in the fallacies and fantasies of the human mind."

"Then one must ask how does it come to be that she resists any attempt to erase the boy completely? How does she still sense him and remember him?"

That, December could not answer.

* * *

><p>Olivia slammed the door to her apartment. In a fury she threw her keys against the wall. She swept all of her things off her end table near the door, not even flinching the slightest when a glass vase shattered to the floor.<br>The FBI agent had spent all day searching for him only to turn up more questions. He was gone. More than gone... he had vanished from life. Broyles looked at her as if she needed an emergency psych evaluation when she demanded to know where Peter Bishop was and why the house had been boarded up again. He even denied calling her that morning. Lincoln too had no idea who "Peter Bishop" was. And Walter had just stared at her blankly before murmuring that Peter had died as a boy.

Olivia buried her face in the cushion where his beautiful head had laid just this morning. It still smelled like him. She knew it. He was here. He was with her this morning. He had spent the night after Liv brought her home.  
>Olivia had no idea what was happening to her. She knew he had been here. She knew it.<p>

* * *

><p>Two Weeks later...<p>

* * *

><p>By now the ember of affection for him was a wild fire coursing threw her veins. She couldn't understand it herself. Maybe she did feel for him just as 'his' Olivia did. Perhaps it was envitable. Because they belonged together...<br>Or maybe Olivia herself was just sick and tired of having the good things taken away as soon as she let her guard down. She was sick of shying away from the hurt and burying it inside her. Too many times had she been let down. And now she finally had had a small tether to this world. Someone she could trust... Could even love. And with him gone... His absence consumed her. Made her wildly obsessed with everything about him and those few short weeks he had come into her life. She felt him all around her. He was with her as she lay awake in bed. He was there as she crept around a corner, her gun in hand, searching for a suspect. He was with her when she poured herself a glass of whiskey at 12:00am to drown her emotions. He was there holding her up as she stood beneath the shower head, numb to the core as the hot water rained upon her.

He was there in the back of her mind every second of every day. She refused to believe it was a dream. She had felt him there. Had really felt him. That day when he asked her if she was scared... And she told him she was... She hadn't explained that she was scared that this wouldnt last. That she was scared because she might love him... And now he was gone... Only in her mind and her dreams and her fantasies did he remain.  
>But there was that scrap of paper with his name scrawled on it. Olivia kept the note from Liv she had found on her bedside table. It was in a locked box beneath her bed. A reminder that Peter had been here. It was her only physical proof she had. Somehow that had survived...<p>

Tonight wasn't any easier. The loneliness and desperation for answers weighing on her heart. In the darkness she called out for him. "Peter..." she whimpered. Olivia imagined a pressure on the bed as he would crawl up next to her... To wrap his arms around her tightly.

"Please..." She begged again. "Please don't go..."  
>And then the imagined wisp of his arm around her was gone. Olivia sat up in tears again. Her damp hair plastered her sweaty forehead. She kicked off her comforter and made her way to the living room of her apartment. She laid down upon the couch and buried her face again in what she had grown to refer to as 'his pillow'. And for the 14th night in a row, Olivia Dunham cried herself into a fitfull sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>She was awoken in the middle of the night by an unsettling noise. Olivia sat up straight and found a man standing feet away. He was wearing a suit and a black fedora. Her stomach did a back flip and she instinctively reached to the end table for her gun that was not there.<p>

"Who are you?" She whispered, her nerves on edge, trying to think where she left her gun and how quick would she need to be to retrieve it.

The man stared at her. His head slightly tilted, "You sense the boy still."

Olivia floundered for a sec, turning that over in her head. Then understood. Her face washed with fury. "You. It was you. He was right. You are the reason he disappeared and now you did it again." She hissed.

He just stared at her calmly.

"YOU." Olivia launched herself at him. He ducked swiftly to the side avoiding her and she lunged to him several more times before she gave up. She was bent over, fuming, hot tears bubbling in the corners of her eyes. "You took him from me..." She breathed. "Bring him back."

"I am unable to do that."

She shook her head. "Why? Why not? You took him before but... But he came back... Please..." she clutched her side in an effort to keep herself from falling apart.

"That was not I that returned him to this universe."

"Walter? Walter can help him again? That's what you're saying?" Hope fluttered in her heart.

"No." He said firmly, stopping her in her tracks. "You."

"I... I didn't have anything to do with it... I don't understand..."

The observer stared at her curiously, intrigued by that lie.

She shook her head again. "How can I? I don't know how it happened in the first place..." There was a long silence, the observer watching her carefully. Waiting.

"Please... Please just give him back..."

"If the boy is indeed in your heart then you must seek him out. And he will be returned."

"And then what?" She eased herself onto her couch and wiped her nose with the back of her hand before bringing her hands to up to comb through her blonde hair. "Then you take him away again?"

The observer barely moved. "He is special. Seek him out and find him again. He was never part of the plan. However his absence has seemed to have done more harm than good. Only you can bring the boy back to this timeline. Fix this. And he will stay."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know this isn't just some fucked up game? That's all you do isn't it? You fucking run around ruining everything! It's your fault!" she yelled.

August flinched, for once in his existence he hadn't expected her anger and venomous words. It wasn't in the girl's plan. She was conditioned to bury her fury within her. August's suspicions had been confirmed, the boy— Peter bishop— had changed her and she'd never be the same. The observer took a step to her.

Olivia sat up straight, alert. "Get away from me."

He stared calmly and intensely, those eyes drilling into her soul. "Find the boy." he said dryly and before she could reply, he lightly touched her forehead. Olivia slouched over on the couch in a deep sleep. August stared down at the girl— the woman who would change everything. Peter Bishop's existence was in her hands now.

And he turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? ¿Te gusta?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Liv woke up at a quarter past six, Lincoln lying sound asleep at her side. She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her bare body as she slipped out of bed. She grabbed her things quietly off the bureau and gave him one last regretful, longing look before she left his room.

Liv dressed quickly, buttoning her top and tossing her red hair over her shoulder as she left his apartment. She had just managed to slip out the main door of the apartment building when her cuff buzzed on her ear. "Shit." she cursed, fearing Lincoln had woke up and caught her trying to leave.

She pressed the sensor to answer the call. "The number you have reached is no longer in service!" she sang sarcastically.

"Livy! Cut the crap." a voice all too familiar snapped.

The redhead stopped dead in her tracks. "Olivia?"

"Hey..."

"How the hell did you get this number? And where are you?" Liv hissed in a low voice.

"Meet me at your place in 15 minutes. I uh- have to talk to you about something." Olivia answered cryptically.

Liv shook her head in confusion and started walking, quicker this time, in the direction of her apartment building. "Wait 15 minutes? Are you already here?"

"Yes! Just be there okay? I need your help. It's important." Olivia barked before ending the call.

* * *

><p>Liv glanced around the hall, looking for a flare of blonde hair. She dug out her keys and unlocked her door. She was abruptly tugged into the apartment and the door slammed behind her. She was face to face with her doppleganger. God damn that blonde hair of hers, it always surprised her and caught her off guard.<p>

"How the-" Liv threw her hands up, "Never mind. I'm not even gonna ask."

Olivia began pacing before her, her hands clapped together in front of her face. "I need your help."

"Yea you said that on the phone... What's going on?"

Olivia stopped. "Where were you? I mean— how come you weren't at home?" She asked suddenly.

Liv gave her an odd look and the blonde shook her head. "Never mind."

What the hell? Something was wrong with her twin. She was frazzled and the trembles in her hands and the bags under her eyes told her Olivia hadn't gotten any sleep recently either. "Will you just tell me what the hell's happening here?" Liv demanded.

Olivia stared back for a blank second before her eyes lit up. "Yes! Okay I need your help to find him."

"TO FIND WHO? You're not making any damn sense!" Liv shouted in frustration.

Olivia grabbed Liv's upper arms and shook her. "Peter Bishop!"

"What." She stared, fully convinced now that Olivia was indeed off her rocker. "The secretary's dead son?"

"No! He's not dead—look, look at this..." the blonde dug in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Trembling she held it up for Liv to see. "You wrote this. To me several weeks ago. I asked you to meet me at the bridge and we talked about Peter and you had to take me home because- well that's not important. But you left this for me when you left my apartment. Right here on this page you wrote his name. HIS name. Peter. Peter Bishop. It proves he was here. And you have to help me get him back. Please Olivia. Please."

Liv held her hands up and lightly pushed Olivia back. "Don't take this the wrong way... but you need to calm down... Take a deep breath..."

"DAMMIT THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Okay okay Jesus Christ! What is it? What the hell do you want me to do?"

"Come with me." Olivia grabbed Liv's hand and drug her into the bathroom.


End file.
